


The Arrangement

by HufflepuffChildOfApollo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Also a bellybutton ring, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Astoria sucks at making tea, But they're not, Character Death, Draco has an unreasonable amount of sugar in his tea, Draco's kind of matured, F/M, Feedback appreciated, First drastoria I've attempted, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I'm gonna enjoy this, It would be post war if they were in the wizarding world, Light Angst, Lori doesn't know jack about office jobs take one, Lucius is kind of tolerable, Mentions of past criminal activity, Muggle AU, Muggle Life, Muggles, Wow i'm being specific here, because reasons, it's kinda complicated, post-war i guess?, they're muggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-10-04 01:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffChildOfApollo/pseuds/HufflepuffChildOfApollo
Summary: Astoria Greengrass is a lowly employee at one of the biggest companies in the city, when she's suddenly demoted. But is it really a downgrade? Or could it be an upgrade?





	1. Demotion

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take My Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719188) by [narwalish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/narwalish/pseuds/narwalish). 



Astoria groaned, dragging a pillow off her head. The alarm clock on her bedside table was blaring loudly, making her thoughts incoherent, and she fumbled for the snooze button, knocking a few things off the table as she did. Finally she found the button and pushed it, and the incessant beeping ceased. She climbed out of bed, putting on her slippers and tossing on a bathrobe over her thin nightgown and walking to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After a hasty breakfast of cottage cheese with tomatoes she put on her coat, and was about to head out the door when a loud blaring of Green Day's _'Time of Your Life'_ ~~\--~~ _God_ , she hated that song ~~\--~~ alerted her to someone calling her. She bit her lip, digging in her pocket and answering the phone.

"Hello?" she said, gritting her teeth and trying not to sound annoyed.

_"Miss Greengrass, you were supposed to have those reports to me yesterday."_ The unmistakable drawl rang in her ears, and she instantly regretted picking up the phone.

"Mister Malfoy, I was informed that I was to have them for you today," she said. _Not even a good-morning_ , she thought with a roll of her eyes.

_"That's Lucius to you. Be at my office in ten minutes sharp. There's something I need to discuss with you."_

"Yes, sir," she said. "I'll be right there. Bye." She hung up the phone before he could say anything else that might make her late, and opened her umbrella as she stepped out the door into the rain. She hurried down the street, managing to get on the bus just before it left. 

"Come in," Lucius said when she knocked on his office door ten minutes later. Astoria opened the door, walking in, and was surprised to find her usual seat occupied by a tall, slender young man with white-blond hair just like Lucius's ~~\--~~ though the short, rather fluffy-looking style was at odds with the older man's sleek, combed-back style. The man looked to be in his 20s, probably close to Astoria's age, and had the same air of importance and pretentiousness as Lucius, though he seemed far less menacing. 

"Sit down," Lucius said, gesturing to the empty chair by his desk. Astoria nodded, sitting down. "Astrea, do you know why you're here?"

 "No, sir. I was hoping you'd tell me," Astoria said, ignoring his deliberate mispronunciation of his name, which she'd become used to over the years. 

"You're being demoted." _Ahh, always so blunt and to-the-point._

"Sir, may I ask why?" Astoria asked. 

"You'll be working for my son from now on. He needs an assistant, as his branch of the company is growing." Lucius gestured to the young man in the adjacent chair, who was boredly scrolling on his phone, though from his tilted head and slight lean towards his father, Astoria could tell he was listening. 

"What sort of jobs will I be doing?" Astoria asked, biting her lip.  _If I have to fetch coffees like I did for Narcissa I'm quitting._

 

"Proofreading and editing speeches and reports, discussing funding, helping with downsizing — or interviews, whichever way the company goes." 

 Astoria looked at Lucius's son in surprise. He'd put his phone down, now sitting with his hands folded, looking very businesslike, and very much like Lucius. "Payments would start a little lower than the rate you're getting currently, and depending on your performance will be adjusted to match," he continued. "Of course, I'd also need someone to occasionally run errands." 

Astoria gritted her teeth. "Errands?"

Lucius's son waved his hand. "Well, not often. Just small things — Fetching tea and coffee. I understand you had a bad experience doing the same for my mother, but the office is only a minute's walk from the nearest café, and I'm not picky about the temperature of my tea regardless." 

Astoria sighed. "How long would it take for me to get started working?"

 "A week at most. I'm still trying to clear out my last assistant's office — He left it a bit of a mess, and I'm sure you'd like to have it nice and neat before you move in."

Astoria nodded. "A week is perfect." Then something occurred to her. "Sir, are there any tests I have to pass?" 

 "Father's informed me that you're a capable worker, if a little stubborn, and stubbornness is something I like in an assistant. You've passed every test for him, and my father's the most high-strung man I've ever met — No offense, Dad," he added with a nod toward his father. "I think you're perfectly cut out for the job," he finished, resting his hands on the arms of the chair. I

At that moment his phone rang, and he quickly picked it up, businesslike manner forgotten. "Oh, Mother..." He looked at his father. "I'm sorry, I have to take this." He stood, answering the phone and walking out. "Mother, I'm in the middle of a meeting...I know, I know, but is it that..." Astoria listened as his voice faded before turning to Lucius.

"Shall I start cleaning out my desk, sir?" 

Lucius nodded curtly, waving her off and picking up a stack of papers. As Astoria walked out of the room, Lucius called after her, "I'll miss having someone competent write my reports, Asteria." 

Astoria smiled a little, knowing that was as close to a compliment as she'd get from the man, and walked off to her office, a bit happier than she'd been that morning. 


	2. Chapter 2

The reason Astoria Greengrass was late to work? 

She spilled her drink.

It was an accident, of course, but her boss didn't see it that way when she showed up to work two minutes late after cleaning up the mess.

 _Someone's in a bad mood_ , she thought.

"There's no excuse for being late," he snapped, closing his laptop and glaring at her over the desk. "Get your laptop and get started. We're reviewing applications."

Astoria rolled her eyes, sitting down in her chair and opening her laptop. She sat at the desk quietly for a while, the only sound being the scrolling of the mouse and the occasional click of a key. She hardly noticed any time passing before a clock somewhere started to chime.

"That's lunch," her boss ~~\--~~ She'd recently learned his name was Draco ~~\--~~ said, closing his laptop and standing. "You may join me if you want."

Astoria shrugged. "I'll finish this application first, if it's all the same to you."

Draco shrugged. "Suit yourself," he said, walking out and closing the door. Astoria sighed heavily, stretching her cramped fingers before continuing with her scrolling.

She didn't notice Draco reentering the room, or the time that passed afterwards.

"Astoria," Draco finally said, startling her out of her thoughts. "Your shift is over, we're closing up. Unless you want to be locked in the office overnight, you should probably get moving out."

"Oh, right." Astoria closed her laptop, putting it into her bag, and stood up, though she nearly fell over ~~\--~~ Evidently her legs had fallen asleep.

"Whoa, careful, I don't want bloodstains on the carpet," Draco said, moving towards her, but she managed to right herself before he had to.

"I'm fine," Astoria said, leaning against the desk and picking up her bag. She straightened up, nodding to Draco before walking out of the office.

"Hey!" As Astoria was walking out of the building, she heard Draco call out from behind her. As he caught up, she looked at him, biting back a smile at his disheveled appearance; The wind was blowing rather hard, and had thoroughly messed up his hair.

"I was wondering if you wanted to head over to the cafe with me? You didn't eat at lunch, so I figured I probably owed you..."

"I'm fine," Astoria said. "I'm not hungry." Just as she said that her stomach growled, and Draco looked at her, amused. 

 "You sure about that?" he asked, raising a brow, and Astoria rolled her eyes. 

 "Don't worry about me. I've got dinner at home. See you at work tomorrow." 

 Draco nodded. "See you then." He walked off, adjusting his coat. Astoria sighed and walked off, going back toward her apartment. 

 _What was that about?_ she wondered.  _He'd better not be trying to bribe me into taking a crappy  job later on._ She walked on, putting her umbrella up as it started to rain, and slowly made her way home. 

* * *

A week passed. Astoria did her work diligently (though she didn't miss another lunch break), and before long she was helping write reports and proofreading speeches. Draco seemed to warm up to her, and unlike his father, didn't deliberately mispronounce her name. 

* * *

 Three weeks.

Draco was in the office less than usual. Astoria continued with her work, and some of his. 

* * *

 Five weeks.

Draco rarely came  into work, and when he did he had dark circles under bloodshot eyes, and hardly spoke at all. 

* * *

 Six weeks.

Draco didn't  come in at all. None of Astoria's e-mails regarding work were answered. She worked for both of them, staying up late and getting up early. 

* * *

 Eight weeks. 

When Draco finally returned, he was irritable and bossy. He snapped at Astoria over little things — The clicking of her computer keys were  too loud, she hadn't been quick enough returning with their coffee. Astoria frowned whenever he snapped but continued her work. Once or twice she  almost snapped back — and one time she did. 

"Why don't you get your own tea!" she growled, slamming the cup in the  desk. "If I'm so crummy at it!" 

"Watch your tone!" Draco snapped, slamming his hand on the desk as he stood. "You will not speak to me that way."

"I will too! I think I've earned the right to speak to you however I want!" Astoria glared up at him, biting her lip and clenching her fists. "You insufferable, spoiled brat!" 

" _I'm_ the insufferable one?" Draco glared at her. "Then why don't you find another employer? Someone less of a spoiled brat!" 

"Because this job is the only one available that pays high enough for me to afford rent! Though I am considering it now!" She crossed her arms, taking a step back from the desk. "You don't have any right to tell me I'm not doing my job. I've been here longer than you, and I've certainly done my job better!"

 "You have not!" 

 "I have! I understand taking days off for your health but you were gone for two weeks, didn't notify me or anyone else, and now you're back  you're uncooperative, lazy and just plain rude!" 

 Draco glared at her. "I wasn't aware I'd hired you to criticize me." He sat down, biting his lip. "Get back to work." When Astoria stayed where she was, he added, "unless you'd like to get demoted again."

"Fine," she snapped, sitting down, muttering. "Worse than Narcissa..."

Unfortunately Draco heard her. He slammed his laptop shut, his gaze icy as he looked at her. "Get out." 

"I beg your pardon?" 

"Leave. Go home. And from now on you'll be working for the assistant secretary, Theodore Nott. His office is the third on the left. You'll probably be glad to have someone who's more _cooperative_." 

Astoria scowled, standing up. "Alright. Fine. If that's how you're going to be..." She picked up her purse and laptop, her heels clicking on the floor as she walked out. She blinked, biting her lip, and walked down the stairs and out the door. She uttered a quiet shriek as she collided with someone. Looking up, she managed to contain a sound of dismay when she saw who it was. 

 "Miss Greengrass, might I ask why you're not in the office?" Lucius Malfoy drawled. Astoria noticed he sounded tired. 

 "He sent me home," she said sharply. "I'm to work for Theodore Nott from now on."

Lucius frowned. "Nonsense. He doesn't have the authority to move you to a different office."

Astoria bit her lip. "Well, it was nice knowing you..." 

He shook his head. "I'll speak to him. He's likely stressed out, there's a lot of work he has to catch up on. He'll be back to himself next week, you'll see."

Astoria sighed. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy..."

"Don't mention it, Andrea." He sighed, walking past her. "You can thank me by coming back to work on Monday." 

"Will do, Mr. Malfoy." Astoria walked out of the building, sighing, and started to walk home. 

_He'll get better. He won't be so bad next week. It'll be fine._


	3. Rainy skies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it took this long to update, I've been super busy (with other stories...) and I've had crazy writer's block! It's probably a good time to mention I suck at building a romance...  
> Next chapter should be up quicker, since I have some idea of what's gonna happen.

"Astoria!" Draco exclaimed when she walked into the office that morning. "Perfect timing, I'm just getting done with my presentation! I've been working on it all night, and I really have a good feeling about it!"

Astoria nodded, raising a brow at his appearance; he certainly _looked_ like he'd been up all night. His blond hair was sticking up all over the place, and his eyes were bloodshot, but he seemed to be in a good mood, so Astoria wasn't going to criticize. Since his father had had a talk with him, he'd been far more civil towards her.

"What's the presentation about?" she asked, leaning over his shoulder to see. His eyes widened and he looked at the screen, cursing. 

"I forgot to mention what the bloody proposal was!" He started frantically typing and clicking, his teeth digging into his bottom lip, his eyes wide and panicked. Astoria stepped back, watching. Finally, after many minutes, he relaxed, sitting back in his chair and sighing heavily. 

"Astoria?" he said after a minute, looking at her. "Could you get me some tea? No cream, ten sugars?" 

She nodded slightly, sighing and forcing herself not to roll her eyes.  _Who needs that much sugar?_ "Yes, sir." 

"No need to call me sir," he said, leaning back in his chair and loosening his tie. "It's Draco. Get yourself something too, we're gonna be here a while," he added. "I've got a speech coming up and I'm not writing it all myself." 

"Alright, sir — I mean, alright, Draco." She sighed, picking up her purse from the hook she'd hung it on and walking back out. 

She walked across the road to the small café, mentally repeating his order. This wasn't the first time she'd had to get a drink for him, but he'd never asked for  _ten_ sugars. She shook her head, muttering "Ridiculous" under her breath. Walking into the café and up to the counter, she quickly ordered his tea and a coffee for herself. While she waited she scrolled through the e-mails on her phone — she'd left several of them for a few months, including  several from Lucius that she'd intentionally ignored. 

As she scrolled through her inbox, one unread message caught her eye. 

 _Astoria Greengrass,_ it began.  _It is with great regret that we inform you of the passing of Narcissa Malfoy._

_We are aware of your previous employment by her and her husband, and your current employment by her son._

_Funeral services will be held at  Highton-Flint Funeral Home on the eighteenth of February. In lieu of flowers, please donate to one or more of the charities below._

A list of ten or so charities followed that Astoria was sure were simply pulled out of a hat, rather than the  Malfoys actually caring about the options. 

 _February 18th...around the time Draco stopped showing up to work,_ she thought. She sighed, pocketing her phone and getting hers and Draco's drinks before stepping outside and promptly getting soaked. She hurried back to the office through the rain, nearly slipping on the polished wood floor inside.  She walked into the office, setting the coffee and tea on Draco's desk and peeling off her coat, which clung to her soaked clothes like it was glued on. 

"Your tea's right there," she said, nodding to the cup on the desk.

"Thanks," Draco said, not looking up from his keyboard. His tie was now untied completely and slung over one shoulder, and the top buttons on his shirt were undone. He looked more relaxed than Astoria had ever seen him. He typed at a leisurely pace, humming quietly along with the music that played from his phone. 

Astoria sighed, sitting in her chair and getting out her laptop. She typed slowly, pausing once in a while to dry off the keys of her laptop. Draco looked up at her, his eyes widening. 

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said, gaze fixed on her soaked hair. "I didn't know it was raining. If I'd known I wouldn't have had you go." 

Astoria shrugged. "No harm done, sir. I'm fine."

 "Alright. Use an umbrella next time, I don't need my assistant catching her death of cold." Draco went back to typing, a sigh escaping him. "You're my best worker, you know." 

 "Oh. Thank you, sir." She sat up straighter, wriggling her head to release the tension in her neck, and went back to typing. 

She hardly noticed when it was getting dark until Draco crossed the room to flip a light on. 

 "The building's closing soon, so you can go home if you like. I imagine you've got better things to do," Draco said lightly. He smiled at Astoria, brushing his hair away from his eyes. 

 "Not really. I'll probably just go home and write some more." Astoria smiled, closing her laptop. "Thanks, though."

"It's nothing." Draco sat behind his desk again, typing something before closing the computer. "Now, you can go home."

 Astoria stood. "Yes, sir." She picked up her purse and umbrella before walking out of the office. 

* * *

 Their work on his speech continued throughout the week, sometimes involving staying late into the night. 

 "I'm going to get some more coffee," Draco said, standing from his desk. It was late on a Thursday night, and he and Astoria were both close to falling asleep. Astoria nodded tiredly, her fingers slowly clicking on the keys. 

 "Could you get...three extra shots of espresso in mine?" she asked. 

"Sure thing." Draco put on his coat and walked out, kissing Astoria on the head as he walked past. Astoria  looked up, startled, but before she could sat anything he had left the room. 

She sat there, puzzled, for quite some time. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Draco walking back in until he set her coffee on the desk, startling her. 

 "You're welcome," he said in answer to her startled yelp, already gulping down his own coffee. He sat down behind his desk, typing quickly. Astoria sipped her coffee as she typed, careful not to spill it. She glanced at Draco once in a while, absentmindedly running a hand through her hair. 

"Are you alright?" Draco asked abruptly after she'd been staring for a few seconds longer than she meant. She blinked, nodding, and sat up, clearing her throat and going back to typing. 

"Yes, sir," she said, avoiding his eyes. "I'm fine. Just zoned out." She sighed, typing quickly, eager to get the speech done. He sighed, shaking his head. 

 "Alright..." he muttered, sighing. "You can go home if you want. It's late." 

 "I'll be fine, sir."

 "You should go, really. You're tired." He looked thoughtful for a moment. "I may go home too." He stood, looking out the window. "I'd get a coat, it's raining."

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy..." She stood, tucking her laptop in her bag, and was about to leave the room when her phone got a text alert. She groaned when she read the message. 

 "What? Is everything alright?" Draco asked, looking concerned. 

 "It's fine, just a weather alert." She put her phone back. "I guess I'll be getting a cab." 

 "I could drive you," he offered. "It'll be quicker." 

She shook her head. "That's fine," she said quickly . "I'll just—" 

She was cut off by another text alert. She groaned again. "Bloody hell," she muttered to herself. "Can I make a call?"

"By all means." 

"Thank you." She walked out, dialing her sister's number. "Daphne? Could you come pick me up from work? Power lines are down on my street. Is it alright if I stay the night with you?"

_"Astoria, it's Teddy's and my anniversary. Can't you call Pansy?"_

Astoria inwardly groaned. She'd never understand why her sister went out with that pretentious prick Theodore Nott. Even worse was her nickname for him. 

"Pansy's in France, in case you forgot, and nobody else is in town either." 

 _"Why don't you ask your boss, he's got a place, doesn't he?"_ Astoria heard Daphne click her tongue, as if she were winking, and felt herself blush furiously.

"I can't do that, Daphne!" she exclaimed. 

 _"Why not? Your boss_ is _pretty hot."_ Astoria remembered that she hadn't yet told Daphne who she was working under, and nearly gagged.

"I'm not working for Lucius anymore, Daph," she said. 

 _"Oh, I know. Word gets around, Tori."_  

"You haven't even met my new boss.."

 _"You're forgetting I went to school with him. Pansy said he was quite the kisser, too."_ Another sound simulating a wink.

"Shut up..." Astoria sighed. "I'll see if Hannah can --" 

_"Hannah's out of town, too. Her husband's at some botany convention in Ireland."_

Astoria bit her lip. "I'll find someone. Goodnight." She hung up the phone before Daphne could argue, and leaned against the wall. "Ugh..."

 "Everything alright?" Draco asked as he walked out of his office. Astoria nodded.

"Yeah..." she sighed, putting her phone away. "I'm fine, there's just power lines down on my street, and my sister won't come pick me up." 

"Oh." Draco got out his phone, looking at it for a bit. "Hm. There's no lines down on my street."

"Lucky you," she said before she could stop herself. Her eyes widened, and she covered her mouth. "Sorry, sir!"

He chuckled. "No worries," he said, putting his phone away. "I've got an extra bedroom at my place, if you wanted to stay there for the night." 

"Oh, I couldn't impose," Astoria said quickly. "I'm fine."

"It's fine, you won't be imposing." He smiled, raising a brow. "It's no problem."

Astoria bit her lip, considering for a moment. "You sure it's no trouble?"

"It's not any trouble, really. I've actually got two or three rooms, so it's not like there's a shortage of space..."

Astoria sighed. "Oh, okay...um...thanks," she said. "I really appreciate it."

Draco shrugged. "Like I said, it's no problem."

Astoria nodded. "Alright..." she sighed, looking at him. "If you're really sure--"

"If you say that again I'm rescinding my offer."

Astoria's eyes widened. "Alright! I'm just checking!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Just come on..." he said, holding the door open. Astoria couldn't help but shiver a little when her hand brushed against his on the doorknob.

"How very chivalrous of you," she said, smiling. 

"Shut up," he muttered, rolling his eyes. He didn't seem to notice he'd said it until Astoria laughed.

"Is that any way to treat your assistant?"

"You're not my assistant after hours," he quipped. "Now get out to the car before I change my mind."

"Alright, alright..." she laughed as she walked down the flights of stairs, Draco leading some distance in front of her. 

 


End file.
